


Психосоматика

by rivaihatesyou



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: И пусть они не были наркоманами, эта безвылазная бездна, называемая любовью, срывала крышу похлеще самого качественного кокаина.





	Психосоматика

Чем Эдди становился старше, тем все больше лекарств и медикаментов появлялось в его домашней аптечке. От простого аспирина и горы витамин в стеклянных флаконах, больше напоминающих копилки, вместо мелочи наполненных таблетками, до жестянки с шестью таблетками кваалюда. Откуда Эдди их достал, даже для Ричи было загадкой. 

— Я недавно читал, что в 70-е метаквалон¹ часто принимали в ночных клубах вместо наркотика, а чтобы улететь ещё больше, смешивали его с марихуаной. — Ричи хмуро взглянул на Эдди, суетливо роющегося в огромной коробке, подразумевающей под собой аптечку. — Они не должны храниться у тебя. И не смей их когда-либо принять.

— Это на всякий случай.

На лбу Эдди выступила испарина, а на щеках зарделся нездоровый румянец. 

— У тебя нет температуры, перестань там рыться, — раздражённо выдохнул Ричи и нетерпеливо пощелкал пальцами. — Ты только что десять минут сидел с градусником, сам видел, что он показал 36,4.

Дыхание Эдди сильно участилось; он на секунду оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы схватить лежащий рядом ингалятор, направить в горло и нажать на клапан. Один глубокий вдох, и задыхающиеся лёгкие снова в норме. Ричи знал, это просто привычка.

— Отвали от меня. Я без тебя знаю, как лучше, а как нет.

Терпение Ричи медленно, но верно подходило к концу, а крепко стиснутые зубы едва ли не скрипели от непонятной злости. И на кого он злился? На Эдди, судорожно перебирающего гору коробочек с таблетками? Или на его тупую мамашу, из-за которой ее сын за пару лет буквально превратился в параноика? Ричи не знал, и отвечать на эти вопросы ему совершенно не хотелось. Вместо этого он попытался как можно спокойней выдохнуть и прикрыл глаза, облокачиваясь на спинку кресла. 

До его слуха донесся шорох открываемой коробочки и треск фольги; звук плескающейся в бутылке воды и несколько глотков, таких громких в тишине этой небольшой комнатки. 

— И что ты выпил?

— Антибиотик. 

Ричи ничего не ответил. Лишь в очередной раз похрустел костяшками. Где-то в голове, прямо под черепом, растекалась тупая, ноющая боль. Она змеями трещала у висков и клубилась во лбу, будто по нему то и дело проходились отбойным молотком. 

— Пойдем уже отсюда, я хочу покурить. 

Серьезные карие глаза Эдди посмотрели на него неодобрительно, а темные брови сошлись на переносице. 

— Погоди немного, мне надо все убрать на место, иначе мама—

— Мама то, мама сё! — гневно перебил его Ричи, вскакивая с кресла. — Поторопись, иначе я начну курить прямо здесь, а твоей мамашке скажу, что это сделал ты!

«Перегнул палку», сказал мягкий голос в голове.

Эту фразу говорил Эдди, когда необъяснимый приступ злости в очередной раз обрушивался на Ричи и тот срывал его на тех, кто первым попадется под горячую руку. Обычно это были младшеклассники, которые перемещались по коридорам школы стайками, чтобы ненароком не нарваться на старшеклассников в одиночку. Порой неприятные комментарии доносились и до слуха учителей, а в последнее время Ричи все чаще вымещал свою злость на Эдди. Потому что Эдди всегда рядом. Потому что с Эдди все можно. Потому что Эдди никогда не обидит в ответ. Потому что, потому что, потому что...

— Дай мне две минуты, Ричи.

 

На улицу они вышли, когда по-осеннему темно-серые густые облака совсем обложили небо со всех сторон. Длинный шарф, намотанный на шею поверх воротника куртки, ни капли не помогал Эдди спрятаться от ветра, задувающего за шиворот. Он поежился, чувствуя, как от копчика до самого затылка вдоль по позвоночнику пробежались противные мурашки. Уткнувшись носом в теплый шарф, Эдди взглянул на Ричи, что размашистыми шагами шел рядом. 

В отличие от Эдди, Ричи свою джинсовку с белой овечьей шерстью на воротничке так и не потрудился застегнуть, и полы ее трепал ветер, тормоша несчастную ткань из стороны в сторону. Черные кудри спадали на лицо, щекотно мазали по щекам; темная оправа новых очков поблескивала в свете уличных фонарей. Ричи держал руки в карманах, а из уголка губ его торчала только что зажженная сигарета. 

Из нескладного, костлявого мальчишки, которого местные хулиганы звали лягушонком — по большей части из-за огромных очков с толстыми линзами, — он превратился в стройного, высокого красавца, и Эдди знал, что Ричи нравится каждой девчонке в их классе. Если бы тот только захотел, то мог бы встречаться с любой из них. Но почему-то вместо всех этих похорошевших девочек Ричи Тозиер выбрал хиленького невысокого мальчика — астматика по имени Эдди Каспбрак. Это не секрет для остальных Неудачников и даже не секрет для класса, хотя они никогда не подавали вида, просто общались порой немного ближе, чем того позволяли обычные отношения между двумя парнями. 

Эдди отвернулся и уткнулся взглядом себе под ноги, как вдруг его руки, спрятанной в карман, коснулась холодная ладонь Ричи. Они переплели пальцы, так и держа обе руки в узковатом для этого кармане куртки Эдди. 

— Ты чего? 

— Прости за сегодняшнее. Ужасно разболелась голова. 

Эдди нахмурился и немного удивленно посмотрел на Ричи, выдыхающего носом две тоненькие дымчатые струйки.

— Бип-бип, Ричи! А у меня слабо было попросить? — Эдди сильнее сжал остывшие пальцы друга в своей ладони. — В следующий раз не молчи. 

Краем глаза он заметил, как уголки губ Ричи поползли вверх, впервые за сегодняшний вечер выдавая тоскливую улыбку. Парень кивнул и, сделав последнюю затяжку, кинул окурок в ближайшие кусты.

— Так-то лучше, — произнес Эдди, на миг испугавшись, что его тон слишком уж смахивает на тон собственной матери. Он дернул плечами. — А куда мы вообще идем?

— Пока что это тайна, Эдс.

Ричи повернулся к нему, чуть наклонился — высокий ты сукин сын, Ричи — и мимолетным поцелуем прижался к губам Эдди. Они замерли в тени перегоревшего фонарного столба; только фары проехавшей мимо машины на мгновение осветили их, отбрасывая на кирпичную стену ближайшего дома два черных силуэта. 

— Иди за мной и не спорь.

Ричи выпрямился, оставив на губах Эдди табачный привкус. 

Дальше они шли молча, едва ли перебросившись и парочкой фраз. Казалось, с каждым новым шагом и без того редких прохожих на улице становилось все меньше, а тучи все сгущались и сгущались, окутывая этот тихий уголок Дерри мрачными сумерками. 

Позади — три квартала. Эдди считал. Он уже порядком замерз, когда Ричи, чуть потянув его за руку, завернул за угол одного из десятка одинаковых домов. Они остановились напротив невысокого деревянного крыльца простенького домишки. 

Ричи выпустил ладонь Эдди, поднялся вверх по ступенькам и чуть откашлялся, прежде чем нажать на красненькую кнопочку звонка. Звук колокольчика быстро разлетелся по дому, и спустя каких-то нескольких секунд, словно их поджидали у самого входа, дверь распахнулась.

— Мы вас уже заждались! 

От яркого девичьего голоса по небольшой террасе пронеслось эхо. Из-за двери доносились приглушённые звуки музыки.

— Бев? — едва не подавившись воздухом, глупо переспросил Эдди, во все глаза уставившись на подругу. — Какими судьбами?

— Я тоже очень рада тебя видеть, — мягко улыбнувшись, вместо ответа сказала девушка и развела в стороны руки, приглашая обняться.

Они не виделись полтора года — случалось, изредка писали друг другу письма — однако Беверли, по-видимому, удалось ненадолго смотаться из Портленда только сейчас. Не девушка, а загляденье — даже Эдди засмотрелся на красивые, с лёгкой хитринкой глаза, отросшие рыжие волосы, пышными волнами струящиеся за спиной, тёплую улыбку. А ещё Бев как и была, так и осталась немного выше. Это чуть-чуть задевало его мужское самолюбие.

Они крепко обнялись, и Эдди, на миг дотронувшись до ледяных рук Беверли, оголённых до самых плеч из-за коротких рукавов платья, поспешил скорее завести ее обратно в дом, чтобы та ненароком не простудилась. Позади них с лёгким хлопком закрылась дверь — третьим внутрь зашёл Ричи.

Озираясь по сторонам, Эдди в который раз уверился, что тут он был впервые.

— А чей это дом? — не то к Ричи, не то к Беверли обратился он, заглядывая в холл и вслушиваясь в доносящуюся оттуда музыку и голоса людей.

— Дом одной знакомой из Портленда. Вообще здесь живут ее родители, но на эти каникулы они уехали погостить к ней, так что этот дом в моем распоряжении на целых пять дней, — задорно проговорила Бев, перебрав в пальцах связку ключей. — Раздевайтесь, остальные уже тут.

Рыжие всполохи густых волос качнулись перед их носами, и девушка тут же упорхнула в гостиную. Эдди оглянулся на Ричи, упершись в него красноречивым взглядом, как бы спрашивающим: «И почему ты не рассказал мне?» Но Ричи выглядел слишком довольным, чтобы что-то ответить. «Ведь сюрприз-то удался», говорила его улыбка.

Они быстро стянули с себя куртки, оставили их на крючках в прихожей, стащили с ног кеды и двумя незаметными тенями проскользнули в комнату вслед за Беверли.

Все Неудачники были в сборе. На диване возле Бев сидел никто иной, как Билли. Они тихо шушукались, и вряд ли Заика Билл замечал кого-то или что-то вокруг себя, пока Беверли была рядом. Майк и Бен, сидя на пушистом ковре, увлеченно рассматривали какую-то массивную красочную книгу, видно, достаточно старую — понятно по потрёпанной обложке. Они кивнули друзьям, точно как и Стэнли, расслабленно вытянувшийся в большом кожаном кресле. Горел приглушённый свет углового торшера, а на экране новенького телевизора крутили музыкальные клипы.

— Раз все собрались, — начала Бев, поднявшись с дивана и уперев кулаки в бока, — предлагаю во что-нибудь сыграть.

Все дружно закивали.

— Пока я была у бабушки, мы с девчонками какое-то время зависали на игре «Кто я?» Наверняка знаете?

— Естественно, — усмехнувшись, за всех сразу ответил всезнайка Ричи. — Пишешь на бумажке слово, клеишь ее на лоб партнеру, а тот угадывает, кто или что он. Отвечать можно только «да» и «нет». Совсем на крайняк можно и «не знаю».

— В точку, — подмигнула ему девушка, и их ладони соединились в звонком хлопке. 

Ребята переглянулись, и каждый хитро заулыбался, пока Бев ходила за стикерами и маркером.

— Черт, нас ведь нечётное количество, — уныло протянул Ричи, когда ему выдали один клейкий листочек. — Либо кто-то не играет, либо становится водящим. 

В основном всем в этой игре хотелось именно угадывать, поэтому, взглянув на друзей и закатив глаза, Стэн, наконец, выпрямился на своём месте и поднял руку.

— Я буду ведущим. Готовьтесь.

Первой парой стали Билли и Беверли. Они уселись друг напротив друга и еле-еле сдерживали рвущиеся наружу смешки, глядя на приклеенные ко лбу партнёра листочки. «Дарт Вейдер» — бумажка Бев. «Микки Маус» — листок Билла. По комнате пробегались шепотки и приглушённый смех, пока влюбленная парочка вымучивала друг из друга, кто же они такие. Первой догадалась Беверли. Кажется, ее хохот был слышен на улице и даже в соседних домах. Прочитав, какой персонаж достался Биллу, он беззвучно прыснул в кулак, и лишь плечи его слегка тряслись.

Следующими на очереди были Майк и Бен. Одному досталась честь побыть Теодором Рузвельтом, другому — Стэнли был верен себе как никогда — Человеком-пауком. В этот раз парни гадали немного дольше. Как ни странно, победил Бен со своим временным званием бывшего президента Соединённых Штатов. Он гордо задрал подбородок, видя, как Майк, прочитав свою бумажку, раздосадовано покачал головой.

— Так, остались Ричи и Эдди, — задумчиво проговорил Стэнли, с интересом разглядывая обоих. Для них — особенно для Ричи — ужасно хотелось придумать что-нибудь оригинальное. — Усаживайтесь пока, я ещё не придумал.

Ричи опустился на пол, по-турецки скрестив ноги, то же самое проделал и Эдди, садясь напротив. Свет от тусклого таршера разбрасывал по комнате забавные тени, а без того красивое лицо Ричи делал ещё более привлекательным. Эдди не мог оторваться от его глаз. Ужасно захотелось дотронуться до него, сжать в своей руке его согревшуюся ладонь. А ещё больше хотелось поцеловать. Не так, как сегодня Ричи поцеловал Эдди на улице, а по-настоящему. Так, как они целовались только дома, когда рядом не было посторонних глаз, а они могли позволить себе чуть-чуть и даже немного больше.

Пульс отчётливо застучал где-то в висках, благо, в этот момент Стэнли вдруг победно воскликнул, напугав, похоже, всех до единого:

— Точно! — парень нацарапал что-то на двух стикерах и обратился к друзьям: — Закройте-ка глаза на секунду. 

Ни Эдди, ни Ричи не понравилось, как одобрительно заулюлюкали ребята, когда на их лбах оказалось по листочку. Сглотнув, Эдди приоткрыл глаза и удивлённо моргнул, читая имя человека на листке Ричи. Тот, наоборот, едва не укатился со смеху, взглянув на бумажку Эдди. 

— Просто не представляешь, Эдди-спагетти, — придя в себя, начал Ричи, ехидно глядя на друга, — насколько тебе повезло. 

Эдди лишь нахмурился. 

— Завались нахрен, Ричи. 

— Все, хватит вам ругаться, мальчики. Эдди, ты начинай, — мягко подтолкнула его Бев.

По комнате пронесся вздох.

— Ну ладно, — примирительно протянул Эдди и задал первый вопрос: — Я человек?

— Да.

Кто-то в комнате очень громко усмехнулся.

— Я бы с эт-тим поспорил, — запинаясь, пробубнил Билли и тут же получил от Беверли подзатыльник.

— Тихо!

Ричи хихикнул, услышав его реплику, но ничего по этому поводу не ответил.

— А я человек?

— Да. Я мужчина?

— Еще какой! — Ричи на миг задумался, после чего губы его растянулись в широченной улыбке. — Ну, колись, я наверняка клевая цыпочка?

Щеки Эдди отчего-то порозовели.

— Нет! — тут же вспыхнул он и стыдливо уткнулся взглядом в пол. — Я... я знаком с ним?

Ричи немного замялся. Хотел, видимо ответить как-то иначе, но вовремя вспомнил, что может дать только один точный вариант ответа.

— К твоему счастью, лучше всех, — помедлив, ответил он и провел пятерней по взлохмаченным кудрям. — Так, Эдди, скажи, я бы понравился этому человеку?

Кое-кто из ребят резко выдохнул. Наверное, это была Беверли. Эдди не понял. Ощутил лишь, как в грудной клетке расцвел бутон нежного тепла. Он прикусил щеку изнутри и посмотрел на Ричи. Тот выглядел серьёзным.

— Даже слишком, — тихо сказал Эдди, и до слуха донеслось чье-то согласное, довольное мурчание. 

Из динамика телевизора чуть слышно лился голос Роберта Смита². Что-то не особо новое, но прямо сейчас Эдди в упор не мог вспомнить, что именно, и не смог бы пропеть вместе с ним ни одной строчки.

Ричи был на удивление молчалив. За стеклами очков в глазах его горел настоящий интерес. Он изредка пощелкивал пальцами — делал так, когда особенно сильно хотел покурить.

— Ричи, я люблю человека по имени Эдди Каспбрак? 

Кончики ушей горели, а сердце заколотилось так, что сдавило лёгкие, и Эдди было потянулся в карман брюк за ингалятором, только голос друга раздался раньше:

— Причем так же сильно, как я люблю человека с именем Ричи Тозиер.

Беверли хлопнула в ладоши — единственный звук, который раздался в потонувшей в безликой тишине комнате. Эдди быстро воспользовался ингалятором и, сорвав со лба листок, прочитал написанное на нем имя. «Ричи Тозиер».

— «Эдди Каспбрак», — прочитал вслух свой листочек Ричи и лучезарно улыбнулся. Щеки его залило румянцем. — Ах ты чертеныш! — это было адресовано Стэнли, который выглядел довольней любого сытого кота. — Только не говори, что Эдди-спагетти меня обыграл?

— Прости, но Эдди-спагетти тебя обыграл.

Эдди, чьи ушки все ещё немного горели, с напускной обидой надул губы.

— Перестаньте обзываться, эй.

— А ты не капризничай, — Ричи показал Эдди язык, поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку.

Остальные ребята тоже немного оживились, хотя у каждого перед глазами все ещё стояла эта милая, но достаточно неловкая сцена. Не каждый день ваш друг признается в любви другому вашему другу на ваших же глазах. Пускай даже в такой причудливой форме.

— Мы с Эдсом выйдем во двор покурить, а вы пока сделайте музыку погромче, ребятки, — деловитым тоном распорядился Ричи, схватил Эдди за ладонь и увлек за собой в коридор. Там, не завязывая шнурков, они нацепили на ноги кеды и накинули куртки. На сей раз не застегнулся даже Эдди.

Воздух на улице по-настоящему освежали и бодрил, и только теперь они оба поняли, насколько в доме было душно. Ричи сжал в зубах сигарету. Зажигалка моргнула желто-синим огоньком между его ладоней, он затянулся и выпустил изо рта струйку серого дыма, дав ей тут же развеяться по холодному воздуху. Эдди стоял рядом и молча наблюдал, как бледные облачка слетали с аккуратных губ и путались в черных кудрях. 

Они отошли от крыльца, под темное окно, чтобы не быть увиденными и услышанными. Ричи взял Эдди за руку.

— Забавно вышло. — Он сделал затяжку и чуть наклонился к Эдди. — Ужасно хочу тебя поцеловать.

«Я тебя тоже», не успел ответить Эдди, потому что горькие от табака губы прижались поцелуем к его подрагивающим губам. Терпкий дым окутал их обоих, просочился в чуть приоткрытый рот Эдди, обжег нежный язычок. Он не курил, но порой позволял Ричи проделывать такое, ведь с Эдди тому все было можно.

Эдди зарылся горячими пальцами в непослушные волосы Ричи, слегка потягивал за кудрявые пряди и целовал, целовал, целовал. А Ричи без остатка отдавался в ответ. Покусывал сладкие пухлые губы, пробегался, дразня, самым кончиком языка. Он выронил из дрожащих от нетерпения пальцев сигарету и за талию притянул Эдди к себе; жадно водил ладонями по бокам, спускался ниже, стискивая худые бедра. 

— Я улетаю с тебя так же, — едва справляясь с дыханием, проговорил Ричи и быстрыми поцелуями начал покрывать скулы и открытую шею Эдди, — как наркоман с твоего дурацкого кваалюда. 

Без того горящие щеки Эдди заполыхали ещё сильнее. Так ему, во всяком случае, показалось. Одно прикосновение чужих губ к покрытой мурашками — то ли от холода, то ли от удовольствия — коже было похоже на падение в бездну. Черную дыру, не имеющей входа и выхода, место, без возможности сделать ни единого вдоха. Место, из которого не хотелось выбираться. Эдди прекрасно знал, о чем говорит Ричи. И пусть они не были наркоманами, эта безвылазная бездна, называемая любовью, срывала крышу похлеще самого качественного кокаина.

— Ричи, — голос Эдди охрип, сорвался на шепот, — Ричи, Ричи, Ричи, Ричи... 

Это имя слетало с порозовевших губ сладким стоном, которые сводили Ричи с ума. Он оторвался от подставляемой под жадные поцелуи шеи, положил согретые ладони на такие же горячие скулы, заставляя Эдди приоткрыть глаза и посмотреть на него.

— Ты знаешь, что такое психосоматика? — спросил Ричи, отчего-то тоже шепотом, будто боясь, что вечерняя природа их подслушивает. Эдди закивал. Конечно же он знал, что это. Знал получше других. И хотел было ответить, но Ричи оказался быстрее: — Наши болезни отличаются, солнце. Твоя психосоматика — астма. А моя... — он сделал паузу, заглядывая в бездонные, потемневшие от желания глаза, и провел большим пальцем по влажным губам, получая в ответ невесомый поцелуй. — Моя психосоматика — это ты. Не вынесу, если кто-то излечит меня от нее. Хочу вечность болеть тобою.

На улице было тихо, а сердца у обоих бились необычайно громко, будто готовые вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди. Эдди замер. Казалось, вовсе перестал дышать. Он стиснул чужую джинсовку сильнее, так и не оторвав взгляда от глаз Ричи, которые тот отвел в сторону, потому что в самых их уголках поблескивали слезы. 

— Ричард, только не плачь, пожалуйста, — нежно улыбаясь, сказал Эдди и, встав на цыпочки, ткнулся губами в закрытый кучерявой челкой лоб. — Я тоже тебя очень сильно люблю. Очень, очень, очень сильно. 

Ричи едва слышно всхлипнул и стиснул того в крепких объятиях. 

— Откуда столько серьезности сегодня? — в шею ему пробубнил Эдди и подул на вьющиеся прядки.

— Я был очень груб днем, — тихо начал тот, чуть вздрогнув от прохладного дыхания у виска. — Да и вообще, если честно, давно собирался это сказать. Вот. 

Ричи застеснялся. Эдди не видел его лица, но точно это знал, потому что чувствовал абсолютно то же самое. Он довольно зажмурился.

— Рич, пойдем в дом, я начинаю замерзать, — сказал он и поежился. 

— Пойдем, тем более ребята обещали нам музыку.

 

Холл уютного дома встретил их теплом и знакомой песней. Слишком знакомой, сказал бы Эдди. Он вытянул руки из рукавов куртки и оглянулся на замершего позади Ричи. Тот сосредоточился, словно впитывал в себя слова точно знакомой мелодии. 

Эдди и опомниться не успел, когда вдруг тот стащил с себя джинсовку и, схватив друга под руку, прямо в обуви потащил в комнату.

Все танцевали. Беверли кружила в руках Билли и заразительно улыбалась. Ее огненные локоны полыхали вместе с яркой улыбкой. Билл выглядел как никогда счастливым. Бен, Майк и Стэн были рядышком, двигаясь в такт музыке. Бен — немного неуклюже, а вот Майк и Стэн очень даже ничего. Особенно Стэнли, который чуть слышно подпевал томному голосу Батлера³.

Ричи утянул Эдди к ним, в самый центр комнаты. Он взял его за руки и ритмично задвигался. Это был простенький хастл, они танцевали так десятки раз. Но этот вечер почему-то казался особенным. Песня играла по-настоящему громко, в ней тонул смех Бев, голос Стэна, звуки шагов по деревянному полу. Ричи пришлось говорить Эдди в самое ухо:

— Эдс, ты помнишь эту песню?

Тот вновь задумался, не переставая двигаться вслед за резковатыми движениями Ричи.

— Нет. Никак не могу вспомнить.

Ричи захихикал и шутливо взъерошил уложенные волосы Эдди.

— Я предложил тебе встречаться под нее три года назад, крошка. 

И Эдди озарило. Тем вечером они, как всегда, зависали у Ричи дома, читали журналы и танцевали под музыку с кассет, которых к тому времени набралась целая коллекция.

— Помню!

Эта песня тогда особенно нравилась Ричи. Ее постоянно крутили по радио, и тот не упускал ни одного шанса лишний раз сделать звук погромче. А ещё именно в то время он особенно заметно приударил за Эдди. По-детски, неумело, наивно, строя из себя взрослого мачо, он что-то да смог тронуть в душе Капбрака. Причем настолько, что, вот, спустя уже три года они танцуют под некогда любимую песню Ричи, под которую однажды тот предложил ему встречаться. 

— Солнце, сегодня на ночь мы остаемся здесь, и только попробуй со мной поспорить.

Голос Ричи прозвучал достаточно громко, чтобы не только заранее усмирить и без того разморенного Эдди, но и дать остальным понять, что вся их тусовка останется в сборе на целую ночь. Он почувствовал, как его несильно пихнули локтем, и повернул голову в сторону Бев, которая со знанием дела подмигнула ему. Они улыбнулись друг другу, словно два злоумышленника, сорвавшие куш в выгодном деле, и, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжили танцевать. 

Конечно же Эдди заметил их немой разговор, но совсем не подал вида. Потому что вечер был слишком замечательным, а Ричи Тозиер — самым любимым. 

«Фёрсы» невесомо таяли в воздухе под звуки синтезатора, растекались по коже, проникали в кровь, незаметно снося крышу всем семерым.

not in love my way, it's a new road  
i follow where my mind goes,   
so swallow all your tears, my love

 

Им досталась комната на втором этаже. Спальня той самой подружки Беверли, благодаря которой они и оказались прямо здесь и сейчас. Типичная девчачья комнатушка со светло-розовыми обоями, большим прибранным туалетным столиком, светящимися в темноте наклейками на стенах в виде звезд и полумесяца. 

Ричи и Эдди сидели плечом к плечу поперек кровати, прислонившись спинами к прохладной стенке. Им было жарко, ведь танцевали они, что называется, до упаду. Ребята молчали, лишь держались за руки. Эдди слушал спокойное дыхание Ричи, а тот сидел, положив голову ему на плечо. 

С первого этажа доносились приглушенные голоса друзей: они хотели посидеть еще немного все вместе, поболтать и посмотреть телик. Это Бев, преувеличенно серьезно взглянув на Эдди, отправила того спать, а вместе с ним и довольного Тозиера. Только Ричи перед этим она заговорщицки что-то прошептала на ухо. Тайна двух злоумышленников. 

Эдди вздохнул. 

— Рич, спасибо, что взял меня с собой сегодня, — тихо проговорил он, глядя в темное окно. 

— Да ладно, Спагетти, за такое не благодарят, — с улыбкой на губах — Эдди ее буквально слышал — ответил Ричи. — Ну а если и благодарят, — его довольное лицо вдруг возникло прямо перед лицом Каспбрака, — то немного по-другому.

Эдди не ответил. Он аккуратно стянул очки с носа Ричи и положил их на тумбочку. Его движения были плавными и мягкими, а лицо — немного смущенным, благо, хоть друг не мог его рассмотреть. Он обвил руками шею Ричи и притянул к себе. Тот удивленно выдохнул. От одежды и волос Тозиера пахло смесью табака и приятного, совсем не резкого парфюма, и Эдди втянул носом привычный запах. Сердце билось где-то в горле.

Кровать чуть скрипнула, когда Ричи на коленях подполз поближе и кончиком носа провел по изнеженной ребяческой щечке, а затем оставил на ней невесомый поцелуй. 

— Ричи? — Эдс протянул его имя, едва скрывая откровенную дрожь в голосе.

— Что, детка?

Ричи тоже вело. Жар впился в кожу и проник до самых костей. 

— Сделай мне приятно.

Эдди ощутил, как от собственных слов потянуло в самом низу живота. Это все из-за громкой музыки и сигаретного дыма. Из-за Ричи. Очень хотелось быть желанным.

— Как скажешь, крошка. 

Низкий шепот потонул в ушах вместе с частым пульсом, отбивающим свой сумасшедший ритм, казалось, по всему телу. Сильные и совершенно не дрожащие руки опустили Эдди на мягкие подушки. Наволочка пахла пионами. Ричи слегка навалился сверху и осторожно, будто на пробу, поцеловал. Совсем немножко, просто прикосновение губ к губам. Точно дразня. 

Эдди недовольно захныкал, скомкал в ладонях воротник рубашки Тозиера, не давая тому отстраниться. Он обожал целовать первым, хотя никогда в этом и не признается. Обожал чуть прикусывать его верхнюю губу, водить по ней кончиком языка, едва встречаясь с языком Ричи. Это немного щекотно, но так чертовски возбуждающе. Эдди простонал, когда Ричи, оставив легкий поцелуй в уголочке губ, смазано коснулся скулы. Часто и очень нежно. Аккуратно, острыми зубками потянул за мочку, заставляя мальчика чуть ли не заскулить. 

Ричи улыбнулся — эта улыбка спряталась в растрепанных русых волосах — и опустился ниже. За ушко, вниз, вдоль подставленной шеи. Он медленно вел по ней языком, а затем целовал влажную кожу, кое-где посасывая ее и оставляя нежно-розовые отметины. Эдди в его руках таял. Водил короткими ноготками по спине, впивался пальцами в плечи, но таял и млел. 

— Детка, — от горячего шепота куда-то в шею Эдди крупно вздрогнул, — нужно снять твою кофту. Приподнимись немного.

Каспбрак выгнулся в спине, позволяя Ричи поднять его толстовку до груди, а затем вытянул руки, стаскивая ее и отбрасывая в сторону. В безмолвной полутьме прозвучала усмешка. 

— Эдс, ты сегодня сам не свой, — Ричи вновь склонился над ним и поцеловал чуть выше пупка. Эдди был способен лишь на стон в ответ. — Мне так нравится. Продолжай.

И с этими словами Тозиер начал осыпать худенький живот, грудь, ключицы — все, до чего только мог дотянуться, — рваными поцелуями. То слегка покусывал, то тихо шипел, когда Эдди, зарывшийся пальцами ему в волосы, особенно сильно тянул за пряди. Становилось невыносимо жарко. От духоты в закрытой комнате, от танцев, от близости. Ричи отстранился на миг, услышал недовольное мычание и, торопливо расстегнув пару верхних пуговиц, стянул рубашку через голову. 

Не хотелось отрываться от Эдди — от такого Эдди — ни на секунду. Он снова приник к его губам, на сей раз не так нежно, а наоборот — чувственно и глубоко. Языком по языку, по мягким губам, по кромке зубов. Ладонями Ричи провел по его груди, на мгновение остановившись на сосках, затем ниже. Ещё ниже. 

Лёгкий звон ремешка потонул в их частом шумном дыхании. Неловкими от дрожи пальцами Ричи расстегнул ремень на штанах Эдди и со стоном оторвался от его губ. Чтобы посмотреть. Чтобы впитать в себя, в свою память этот взгляд из-под ресниц, яркий — даже в темноте — румянец на скулах, блеск приоткрытых губ. Эдди был потрясающе красив. Всегда. Но в этот самый момент словно бы все живое вокруг него замерло, лишь бы только посмотреть на неописуемую красоту, завороженно подрагивающую в руках Ричи. 

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал он, склоняясь ниже и оставляя поцелуй над самым ремешком. — Если бы мог, то не отрывался от тебя ни на секунду.

Эдди смущённо закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Ричи-и-и, — слегка засмеявшись, протянул он чужое имя. — Не говори такие вещи, когда целуешь там.

Как будто бы Ричи мог остановиться. Он ничего не ответил. Вместо этого потянул вниз расстегнутые на поясе штаны Каспбрака, попутно оставляя поцелуй за поцелуем на сведенных вместе бедрах.

— Детка, раздвинь свои чудесные ножки, — выдохнул он, чуть прикусывая нежную кожу. — Пожалуйста.

Эдди прошипел. И медленно развел обнаженные колени в стороны. Тут же позабытые штаны остались где-то на щиколотках. Все внутри Ричи горело от желания. Он чувствовал, как неприятно давили натянувшиеся джинсы, как капелька пота пробежалась меж лопаток. Горячими ладонями он провел от острых коленок до впалого живота Эдди. Большими пальцами задел резинку трусов, услышал приглушённый стон и прижал к постели дернувшиеся навстречу рукам бедра.

— Только не останавливайся, — сбитым шепотом проговорил Эдди, сводя Ричи с ума ещё больше. 

— Ни за что.

Он наклонился, обдавая низ живота Эдди горячим дыханием. Оба парня дрожали от предвкушения. Эдди — от раскаленных ладоней на своих бедрах, а у Ричи голова шла кругом от возбуждения, которое проникло в каждую клеточку его тела. Облизнув губы, он прижался ими к члену Эдди прямо через ткань трусов. Каспбрак от неожиданности дернулся, а из горла его вырвался шумный вздох. Ричи тихо усмехнулся. Он подцепил пальцами резинку и нарочито медленно потянул вниз такое лишнее сейчас белье Эдди. Руки его остановились возле коленей, а взгляд метнулся к лицу парня. Тот глядел в ответ, не отрывая глаз.

— Ты хочешь убить меня? — Каспбрак прикусил нижнюю губу. — Я точно сейчас умру от твоей ласки.

— Нет, все намного проще, Эдс, — сказал Ричи и запечатлел мягкий поцелуй на его колене. — Я просто тебя хочу.

Эдди промычал что-то невнятное и отвернулся, вжимаясь покрасневшим лицом в подушку. И легонько вздрогнул, когда Ричи коснулся его самыми кончиками пальцев. Осторожно, нежно, неторопливо. От теплой ладони, двигающейся вверх и вниз, экстаз разносился по всему телу юноши. Тозиер чувствовал это, просто смотря на то, как тот часто дышит, жмурится, комкает пальцами бледно-розовое покрывало. 

Ричи тоже хочется так. Он заелозил на месте, но себя не тронул. Только прижался губами к покрытой мурашками коже на бедре Эдди, чуть целуя и прикусывая ее. До слуха донеслось шипение, которое тут же переросло в стон. Ладонь сжалась сильнее, губы зацеловали быстрее, а чужие пальцы в растрепанных и влажных от пота кудрях потянули больнее. 

Ближе. 

Ричи знал, что нужно прятать зубки, что Эдди любил, когда тот ласкает его нежно. Но сейчас захотелось немного подразнить. Острые зубы мазнули по нежной коже, а язык сразу же ласково пробежался следом, словно извиняясь. 

— Ричи, бли-и-ин!

Голос Эдди сорвался, и он прижал ладонь ко рту, понимая, насколько это было громко. Ричи захихикал. И продолжил. Его голова опускалась и поднималась под рукой Каспбрака, губы влажно скользили, а ладонь помогала. Он сгорал вместе с Эдди, ощущал, как кровь разогревала жилы, будто превратившись в кипяток. От возбуждения все плыло перед глазами. 

Рот со чмоком оторвался от Эдди, губы обжигало. 

— Детка, подожди секунду, — голос дрожал.

Ричи приспустил джинсы вместе с бельем и придвинулся теснее к Эдди. Рука, конечно, не мягкий, горячий рот, но они оба были на грани. Всего пара движений, неловких обоюдных толчков в широкую ладонь Тозиера, стоны на грани крика прямо в поцелуй, — и на их обнаженных животах заблестели белесые капли. Пот стекал по шее и впитывался в покрывало. 

В комнате было невыносимо жарко, от частого их дыхания, казалось, запотели окна. В ушах у обоих парней шумело, словно по черепу туда-сюда пересыпали песок. 

— В моем рюкзаке есть салфетки. 

Это был Эдди. Голос его звучал хрипло, и дышал он так часто, будто пробежал только что несколько миль и никак не мог отдышаться. Ричи не ответил. Сухой рукой пошарил по полу возле кровати, наткнулся на чужой рюкзак и вынул из кармана маленькую пачку бумажных салфеток. Он вытер их животы, ладонь и бросил белый комок куда-то в темноту.

— Главное — не забыть выкинуть, а то будет неловко.

— Точно. 

Ричи натянул обратно джинсы, Эдди — свои брюки, и они вновь завалились на постель. Энергия, которая несколько минут назад била через край, иссякла. Эдди сжал ладонь Ричи и, повернувшись к нему, уткнулся носом в шею.

— Ты в курсе, как сильно я тебя обожаю? 

— Теперь в курсе, — улыбнулся Ричи и тоже повернулся к Эдди. — Покурить охота, но так лень вставать.

— Забей и спи, Рич.

Эдди говорил тихо, медленно проваливаясь в сон. Он закинул руку Ричи поперек живота и расслабленно выдохнул. 

— Интересно, ребята тебя слышали? — посмеиваясь, спросил Тозиер, за что получил болезненный тычок под самое ребро. — Ай!

— Засыпай уже, балабол! — зашептал Эдди, сильнее стискивая того в объятиях. 

— Да сплю я, сплю. 

В темноте звезды на стене, прямо за спиной Эдди, горели ярко-ярко. Ричи смотрел на них, пока те не поплыли перед глазами. Он втянул носом запах волос парня. Они теперь тоже пахли пионами. Опустив веки, он заулыбался.

— Солнце?

— Почему ты все еще не спишь?

— Я люблю тебя.

— Это не повод не спать, — сонно пробубнил Эдди.

От пионов слегка кружилась голова.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Звезды горели не только на стене этой комнаты, но и в душе Ричи. Они светились, потрескивали и, в отличие от своих ледяных небесных собратьев, источали настоящее тепло.

Вот только Солнце, которое он буквально сжимал в своих руках, согревало куда сильнее.


End file.
